


Discarded all the naughty nights for niceness

by Sherbet_steve



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Cooking, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Breakfast, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gabe is a sheriff, Gabriel is a good person, Husbands, M/M, Police Uniforms, Short & Sweet, Suggestive Themes, Top Gabriel (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 04:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherbet_steve/pseuds/Sherbet_steve
Summary: Last night was a disaster, can Gabe make up for it?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Discarded all the naughty nights for niceness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was so much fun to write, so soft I love Gabriphale. 
> 
> This was also a commission, for a very lovely person!!

Last night had been a disaster. Gabriel had been working for two weeks straight practically, the station was rife with activity for the holidays. Cons of being sheriff though. But Gabe liked his job. He liked his co-workers, he liked doing good, and he liked being able to take care of his husband, especially when his book sales lulled. 

But that Friday they had plans in advance, a reservation at a nice restaurant in town, they would dress up and eat and drink until they were flush in the face, taxi home and tumble into bed together. Gabe would take Aziraphale apart thoroughly and then place him back together with soft kisses and sweet touches. 

Except… Three teenagers broke into the plow garage and drunkenly drove one through the front window of Fredericks Pharmacy. Gabe was at work until 3 in the morning. 

When he finally made it home, the lights were off, there was a decanted bottle of red on the dining room table, assuming Aziraphale prepared after their reservation expired. Gabriel felt his heart drop. Especially when he noticed his little sunshine slumped asleep on the old armchair in their living room, tv muted on a Hallmark movie, he thankfully was in sleep clothes. Making it much easier for Gabe to scoop him up and carry him into bed. Watching him snore softly as he stripped from his uniform. 

Gabriel's eyes were drooping as he brushed his teeth boxers low on his hips as he washed the long day from his face. It was all too easy to crawl into bed and pull Aziraphale close to his chest fitting all too perfectly. He was halfway to dream Land when a soft murmur floated by his ear "I'm glad you're safe." Gabe pressed a kiss behind Aziraphale's ear and settled into the pillows "I'll always come back to you."

\-----------------

It felt like only two minutes had passed when Gabe cracked his eyes open to the sun shining through their curtains. He suppressed a groan as he gently rolled out of bed, making sure not to disturb his peaceful husband. 

He forwent his morning treadmill mile to sneak into the kitchen. He flicked the coffee pot on while he washed his hands drying them on a rogue dishtowel. He downed his first cup of coffee black in record time before pouring himself another to leisurely sip as the caffeine lit up his veins. 

Gabriel rifled through their fruit drawer in the fridge, finding some plump berries and such, Aziraphale insisted they get at the farmers market each weekend. Not that Gabriel minded as he popped a sweet blueberry with his incisor the juices flooding his palette.

Rinsing the fruit in a colander was the easy job, he let them drain in the sink as he rifled through the pantry, "Flour, sugar, uh baking powder or soda? What was it…" Gabriel grabbed both just in case. Milk and eggs came next as he set them on their wide counter. 

Gabriel had seen Aziraphale make pancakes dozens of times he could do this. Right? 

There was a medium dog eared book in the right-hand drawer, flipping through he found the tried and true "griddle cakes" recipe. "Here we go." Gabe squared his shoulders. He'd fought hundreds of criminals in his lifetime and a few pancakes couldn't hurt…. 

\--------------

Or so he thought. Gabe's front was covered in flour, the oven and countertop covered in batter. Gabe was growling under his breath as he burned one but flipped another and uncooked gooey dough spilled all over the 'done plate'. The air was thick with char smell as the open window tried it's hardest to filter it out. The only thing Gabe had managed to do correctly was the fruit. 

Gabe stared down at the empty bowl of batter and the pile of failed cakes. He sighed and switched the stove off rubbing his temples. A tinkling sound of angelic laughter filled his ears as he whipped around. 

Standing there in one of Gabe's large shirts and a pair of socks was Gabriel's husband. Sleepy eyed, hair rumpled and cheeks still rosy. Gabe gave him a helpless lopsided smile as his heart skipped a beat. 

"I uh… I'm sorry about last night… wanted to make it up to you." He scratched his head tossing the slightly singed spatula into the sink. "Guess I failed pretty badly." 

Aziraphale stepped closer brushing the flour from Gabriel's chest hair and tugging him in for a tight hug. "You don't have to make it up to me. I watched the news, and I knew what happened last night. It's okay love. Why don't we make up for dinner with breakfast on the town? I'll clean up here, you go shower." 

Aziraphale gently pushed the bashful Gabe from the kitchen popping a raspberry in his mouth as he wet a sponge. "Thank you, Aziraphale. I knew I did something right marrying you." He cooed stepping behind him and wrapping two strong arms around the man's soft middle. 

"You know we could always skip breakfast…?" He purred into Aziraphale's ear, hands wandering. Aziraphale giggled and swatted at his hands pulling away, "Nuh-uh, I won't have you getting our sheets covered in pastry." He chided flicking a soap bubble at Gabe's face. Gabe smirked as he walked away, patting the man's bottom as he whistled. 

\----------------

While Gabriel knew he didn't have to woo Aziraphale, he still liked being romantic. While the cafe they ended up at was quaint and private. Gabriel just wished he could provide something like this at home. His husband loved food, he loved indulging Aziraphale, but it was a shame he could only go so far with their kitchen. Even a child could tackle pancakes. 

"You're thinking too loudly dearest." Gabriel gave the other a small smile and a shrug. "Just wish I could cook for you." He said as nonchalantly as possible. "That's what's got you tied up dear?" 

Gabriel shrugged again, his cheeks pinking. "It's silly I know, I just want to make you happy." 

"Make me happy? Gabriel… honestly, do you think the fact that you can't cook to save your life is the make or break?"

Gabriel winced. "Let me rephrase that. Love… You do oh so much for me, for us. You keep us safe, me and the town, everyone loves you. To the old ladies, you help across the street, to the families you put at rest when their attacker goes away for a long time."

"Yeah but that's just my job. I want to make _you_ happy." 

"Beloved you do, turning the kettle on for me every morning, even though you'd rather give your left arm than drink tea. You make me laugh like a fool every day, you never forget a birthday or anniversary, the flowers and chocolates to my shop, you clean even when you're dead tired. Every time I cook you do the dishes. Laundry, making the bed. The dates we go on. Not to mention the amazing way we make love. You provide for us. Gabriel, you're so smart and perfect just because you can't make me breakfast doesn't make you any less of the man that I married. I would do it all over again every day." 

Gabriel's cheeks were bright red and his hands twisted in his lap "Well if you feel that strongly I guess. You know you're not too shabby yourself." He teased smirking slightly. 

"Oh hush."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed ❤️


End file.
